Le vieux port
by Sasha Neville Wilford
Summary: [OS] Une foire de Noël est organisée sur un vieux port, près du manoir des Kido. Ikki décide d'y emmener Shun. Un grand moment de complicité tant réclamé par les deux frères...


_**Joyeux Noël à Tous ! Pour fêter cela, un OS sur ce thème ! J'ai pas trouvé mieux.**_

 _ **Enfin un récit joyeux, putain ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas écrit...**_

 _ **Je me suis lancée un défi : écrire sur Shun et Ikki sans partir dans de l'inceste pur. Challenge accepted !**_

 _ **Bref, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

\- Debout, Shun ! Cria Ikki en ouvrant brutalement la porte.

Le jeune cadet ouvrit doucement les yeux, et darda son regard sur son grand frère. Shun n'appréciait guère le manque de tact de son grand frère, mais il fallait faire avec. Il s'étira lentement, puis se redressa.

\- Nii-san, il n'est que vingt-trois heures... Constata-t-il.

\- Il y a une foire de Noël sur un vieux port, près du manoir des Kido ! Allez viens ! S'impatienta le Phénix.

\- J'arrive...

Le jeune Andromède se leva, enfila un épais blouson noir par dessus son pyjama, mit ses baskets, et suivit son frère, qui lui tenait la main, comme pour le guider à travers le manoir trop silencieux des Kido. Dehors, les jardins étaient entièrement recouverts par la neige trop envahissante, pas le moindre souffle de vent pour la déplacer ailleurs. Les jambes de des deux frères s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans le tas de flocons glacés, mouillant leurs pauvres pyjamas de tissu. Shun trembla de froid, malgré le blouson qui était censé le protéger du rude hiver. Alors qu'il ne se plaignait pas, Ikki le fit basculer dans ses bras, et le souleva de terre, comme un nouveau marié porterait sa jeune épouse.

\- Mais... Commença Shun.

\- Ne dis rien. Dit son grand frère avant de lui montrer un grand sourire.

Il sortit du domaine des Kido, avec Shun toujours blotti contre lui. Il y avait bien longtemps que les deux frères ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls, pour un pur moment de complicité fraternelle. Depuis qu'ils endossaient leurs armures de bronze, les combats les avaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. A présent, Ikki comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

La foire nocturne était particulièrement bruyante au vieux port. Les commerçants tentaient leurs passants avec leurs produits régionaux, l'odeur de marron chaud emcombrait lourdement les allées, les enfants patinaient sur la piste de glace en riant trop fort. Ikki posa doucement son petit frère au sol, comme il le ferait pour une poupée de porcelaine fragile.

Shun était SA poupée précieuse. Il devait en prendre soin, quelque soit les circonstances. Mais il avait tendance à trop le couvrir, ce qui attirait forcément l'agacement de certains. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, Shun était beaucoup trop mignon.

\- Où veux-tu aller en premier ? Proposa Ikki.

\- Eh bien... Où tu veux ! Répondit Shun.

\- C'est toi qui décide !

Le jeune cadet haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop quel était le meilleur choix. Un tour de pantins sur la piste ? Un premier achat se basant sur les différents types de confitures ? Une simple balade à travers la foire ? Une petite pause faite de marrons chauds ? Shun tendit finalement son bras vers un étal proposant des bonnets de Noël. Ikki hocha la tête, et les deux frères se dirigèrent vers le propriétaire de cette vente, une vieille femme d'un certain âge, très gentille et attentionnée.

\- Ce chapeau est trop grand ! Certifia-t-elle en constatant que l'objet arrivait sous les yeux de Shun, qui ne voyait plus rien, essayez celui-là plutôt !

Ikki saisit le bonnet rouge et blanc en laine, puis le mit sur la tête de son petit frère, qui avait précédemment enlevé le chapeau trois fois trop grand. Celui qu'il essayait actuellement lui allait comme un gant, il en fut ravi.

\- Je trouve que ce bonnet te rend encore plus adorable, petit frère ! S'exclama l'aîné.

\- Même pas vrai ! Riposta aussitôt le cadet.

Ikki rit, et tapota l'épaule de son petit frère. La vendeuse sourit, puis prit les pièces que l'aîné lui tendait, puis les remercia. Le Phénix vint s'asseoir sur un banc, près de la mer, et invita son petit frère à faire de même. Shun obéit, et s'installa près d'Ikki

\- Regarde comme elle est belle... Murmura l'aîné.

Le jeune Andromède contempla l'eau, émerveillé. Elle était très calme, la lune s'y reflétait parfaitement, le bruit agréable des vagues caressant les remparts de pierre arrivèrent aux oreilles d'Ikki, qui se sentit immédiatement apaisé.

\- Tu te sens bien, Shun ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, très bien ! Répondit son jeune frère, c'est vraiment agréable d'être avec toi...

\- Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas retrouvé seul, toi et moi.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Shun. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était montré aussi affectueux envers son petit frère. Leurs caractères opposés, impulsif pour Ikki, timide pour Shun, s'accordaient à merveille, formant ainsi une alchimie harmonieuse et un contraste doux et amer à la fois. Ces deux-là s'adoraient mutuellement, ce qui était plutôt rare de nos jours.

Presque impulsivement, Ikki attira Shun contre lui, et l'entoura de ses bras chauds.

\- Je te revois quand tu étais tout petit, quand je te serrais dans mes bras... Chuchota-t-il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, tu étais si adorable. Et tu l'es toujours aujourd'hui. Quoique tu fasses, tu resteras à jamais mon précieux petit frère, Shun.

\- Nii-san... Commença le jeune Andromède.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à montrer ce que je ressens mais... Je t'adore plus que tout, je ferais tout pour te protéger, même si je dois mourir pour cela.

Shun, touché par ses paroles, enlaça Ikki, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Jamais son grand frère ne lui avait ouvert son coeur de la sorte. Mais le cadet fut heureux d'être le premier à entendre ce genre de discours charmant. Qu'il se sentait bien au côté de ce Phénix fort et protecteur...

* * *

\- Mais où étiez-vous, bon sang ! S'emporta Saori Kido, je m'inquiétais, moi !

\- Pardonnez-nous, mademoiselle. S'excusa Ikki, Shun et moi étions allés faire un tour à la foire de Noël, sur le vieux port.

\- Vous auriez pu nous prévenir ! Se plaignit Hyoga, on se faisait un sang d'encre !

\- Désolé... Murmura Shun.

Seiya vint ébouriffer les cheveux du plus jeune, et tapoter l'épaule du plus âgé, tentant de rétablir une bonne ambiance au sein du manoir. Mais cela fut de courte durée, car Hyoga avait décidé de chercher la bagarre avec Ikki. Shun s'écarta vivement, alors que les deux chevaliers-oiseaux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Un combat plutôt ridicule, en somme.

\- Pas les cheveux ! Cria aussitôt le Cygne.

\- Tu n'avais pas à me provoquer, espèce de canard ! Riposta le Phénix en resserrant sa prise sur la chevelure blonde de son adversaire.

\- A ta place, je ferais mieux de me taire, maudit poulet !

Hyoga s'attaqua aussi aux cheveux bleu nuit d'Ikki, qui râla fortement. Seiya et Shiryu tentèrent de les séparer, en vain. Shun décida d'intervenir, mais son changement d'attitude surprit tout le monde.

\- **CA** **SUFFIT !** Cria-t-il aux deux adversaires, qui cessèrent aussitôt leur petite (ou grande) embrouille cosmique.

\- Shun ? S'étonnèrent Hyoga et Ikki.

Ils reçurent un coup sur la tête chacun, de la part d'un Andromède très énervé.

\- Arrêtez de vous battre pour rien ! C'est le jour de Noël, aucune bagarre ne doit avoir lieu, à ce que je sache ! Alors faites la paix, TOUT DE SUITE !

Les deux chevaliers-oiseaux se regardèrent, incrédules, puis effectuèrent à contrecœur une poignée de main forcée, au plus grand bonheur de leurs amis, et de leur déesse.

\- Bien ! Dit Saori, à présent, pourquoi ne pas aller vous coucher ? Il est deux heures du matin, et il faut se lever tôt pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Allez, au lit, chevaliers !

Les Bronzes hochèrent la tête, puis regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives. Ikki rabattit délicatement la couverture sur Shun.

\- Ca va aller ? Tu n'as pas froid ? Demanda le Phénix.

\- Nii-san, tout va bien ! Grogna Andromède, je n'ai pas froid, merci.

Ikki soupira, puis vint embrasser le front de son jeune frère, ce geste tendre qu'il exécutait depuis que Shun était venu au monde. Le cadet se mit à sourire.

\- Dors bien, petit frère. A tout à l'heure.

\- Toi aussi, nii-san... Murmura le plus jeune avant de s'endormir petit à petit.

* * *

 _ **Yes ! Challenge accompli ! Vive moi !... Hum hum**_

 _ **C'était tout pour moi. Cela peut vous paraître assez court, mais je voulais me dépêcher de le publier. Ce défi était pour me prouver que je pouvais écrire autre chose que du yaoi.**_

 _ **Allez. Joyeux Noël encore. Plein de bisous.**_


End file.
